Patent Publication WO 2012/151466, published on Nov. 8, 2012, and incorporated herein by reference, describes configurations of charge pumps, also known as switched capacitor converters, in which the source and/or load comprise regulating/regulator circuits. In some examples, the load can effectively comprise a current source and/or load rather than present a constant voltage in an example of what is referred to as “adiabatic” operation of a charge pump. Regulating/regulator circuits, such as switch-mode power converters, behave as current loads/sources. Therefore, current loads/sources and regulating/regulator circuits are interchangeable for the purpose of this disclosure.
Although use of a current-based load (and/or source) may improve efficiency as compared to a purely or substantially voltage-based load (and/or source), internal energy losses may remain, for example, due to redistribution of charges within the charge pump.